La segunda
by Loki-Sempai
Summary: Porque todo lo que ella anhelaba, lo recibía su querida hermana. Ella siempre era la segunda. SasuKarin y pizcas de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Decidí comenzar con esta descabellada historia SasuKarin. Sin bashing, (Muy a mi pesar) y con varias otras parejas, probablemente con un poco de Narusaku, ObiRin/KakaRin, YahiKonan... etc. Espero que sea de su agrado, aquí les dejo un pequeño "avance" o epilogo. Subiré capítulos cuando se me plazca. Si tienen alguna idea para esta historia, estaría muy agradecida de que la compartieran conmigo.

* * *

¿Acaso hay algo más en que pueda ayudarle, señorita? - preguntó él. Como siempre, todo un caballero, por supuesto -

Y por un momento, pude imaginar que...

Que yo era a quien le estaba hablando.

Pero lamentablemente, él no era quien estaba a mi cargo.

En su lugar, yo obtenía al _idiota_ de Naruto.

Lo admito, Naruto es bastante atractivo, y muy tierno. Pero me crié con él, y es como un hermano para mí. ¡No puedo enamorarme de un hermano!

En su lugar… está Sasuke.

Cabello, ojos, boca, mejillas… podría comenzar a enumerar todas las cosas que me fascinan sobre él, pero tardaría una eternidad, _por lo menos_.

Es la perfección en su forma más pura, de eso estoy segura. Uchiha Sasuke, es el mayordomo asignado a mi hermana pequeña, Sakura.

Hay, Sakura. ¿Por qué es tan hermosa? "Es que salió a la hermana", es lo que siempre le digo como burla. Pero la verdad es, que ella es 100 veces mejor que yo.

Y es que somos tan diferentes. Ella ha florecido como una bella mujer. Y yo sigo siendo… bueno, yo.

Haruno Karin. Vaya nombre me ha tocado. Pero, así soy yo. Con el brillante cabello rojo heredado de mi madre, Kushina y ojos de igual color. "La niña escarlata" me dicen por ahí.

Y junto a mi está mi hermana pequeña, Haruno Sakura, como los cerezos. Sedoso cabello _rosado _y grandes ojos esmeralda, probablemente heredados de mi tía Mei.

La familia Haruno, compuesta solo por las más exitosas y a la vez codiciadas mujeres que habitan la ciudad.

Vivimos en nada más ni nada menos que una mansión ubicada en el distrito central de la ciudad. _Todas _en la misma casa.

Somos en total 7, sin contar a los _criados. _


	2. Capitulo 2: Árbol Familiar Haruno

Vemos... como explicarlo...

Muy bien. Comenzaré desde el principio.

He aquí el "Árbol familiar Haruno":

Como dije anteriormente, somos siete, las mujeres de la familia Haruno que vivimos en esta _casa de gran tamaño_

Tsunade Haruno - [Es la mayor de las hermanas. (Es más, les sorprendería mucho si les revelara su verdadera edad, cosa que no voy a hacer por razones de seguridad propia) Con un título, Tsunade es una importante doctora y científica quien ha descubierto incontables curas a enfermedades mortales y demás. Respetada por todo el país, no solo por su belleza y su admirable físico, si no también por sus amplios conocimientos en la medicina, pero puede ser muy problemática en lo que concierne al dinero. Aquí entre nosotros, mis tías la llaman "BaranTsu", (Baransu en japones significa balanza) ya que es capaz de ganar millones y luego perderlos en un santiamén, apostando y demás. Ha traído muchos conflictos a nuestra economía (No es como si fuera un problema, ya que somos una le las familias mas ricas del país)]

Mei Haruno - [Con un par de años menos que Tsunade, mi tía Mei es una de las actrices que más han destacado en los últimos años. A pesar de su belleza y talento, no ha logrado conseguir un esposo estable, y debería tener un record por más corazones rotos. (El suyo no, esa mujer aunque no lo parezca es de hierro). Hasta ha tenido problemas con la mafia intentando meterse con el jefe de ésta. Mis tías la llaman "Meikken" (Sekken en japonés significa conquistadora)]

Kushina Haruno - [Esta mujer es considerada la más escandalosa de la familia, y ha causado problemas en todo medio de comunicación conocido, (Televisión, Radio, Internet, lo que sea) atrayendo más prensa de la que debería. Mi madre, Kushina es una escritora y directora de cine considerablemente importante (Ha escrito novelas tanto _eróticas _como dramáticas, y ha dirigido incontables obras y peliculas muy conocidas). Es increíblemente terca y desafiante. Mis tías la llaman "Kushiken" (Kiken en japonés significa peligro)]

Konan Haruno - [La tía Konan se "unió" a la familia un tanto después que las demás, siendo ésta su hermanastra. Con un año menos que mi madre, Kushina, es la más seria entre las mujeres de la familia, y se toma muy en serio su carrera. Es una exitosa empresaria, y en este momento se encuentra construyendo su empresa. A pesar de ser considerablemente reservada y demás, puede ser muy dulce si así lo quiere. Mis tías la llaman "Konento" (Sairento en japonés significa silenciosa)]

Rin Haruno - [Mi prima Rin es la hija de Mei. Ella, en cambio, aún no trabaja, pero su sueño es ser diseñadora de ropa. Es una chica increíblemente amable y cariñosa con todo el mundo. Y cuando digo todo el mundo significa _todo _el mundo. Literalmente. Cuando estoy triste, suelo desahogarme con ella. Lo único malo son sus pucheros. De vez en cuando, su madurez se esfuma y Rin vuelve a ser una niña pequeña. Mis tías la llaman "Rinjuku" (Mijuku en japonés significa inmadura)]

Luego estamos Sakura y yo, a quienes no describiré.


End file.
